The Mitten That Wasn't There
by Le Penguin
Summary: Hikaru has lost her mitten, and the knight trio embarks on an epic journey to find it. Oneshot.


Once upon a time, in a place far, far away, a mitten was lost.

Actually, it was last week. In Tokyo. And it was Hikaru's mitten.

"Hmm," said Hikaru, scratching her puzzler until her puzzler was sore. "Where could I have left it?"

She looked under her bed. She looked into her closet and dresser. She found Hikari and asked him.

"Woof," said Hikari, apologetically.

Hikaru scratched his ears, assuring him that it wasn't his fault. Hikari licked her hand before running off to ask his friends if they had seen his mistress' mitten.

Hikaru considered asking her brothers. She then decided against it: she had lost her scarf last week and Masaru and Kakeru had torn apart the house looking for it, worried that she would catch pneumonia from the cruel February air. It was very messy.

Hikaru puzzled her puzzler once more before picking up the phone. Fuu was very smart. She should know where Hikaru's mitten was.

"My," said Fuu, worriedly. "Your mitten isn't over here, Hikaru-san. Perhaps Umi-san would know."

Hikaru tried this suggestion. However, Umi didn't know either!

"Maybe you left it in Cephiro the last time we went," Umi suggested.

Hikaru thought that this was very smart of Umi.

"That's so smart of you, Umi!" said Hikaru. "How about we go and look together?"

"That sounds like fun," said Fuu.

Hikaru blinked. "When did you get here?"

"The same time as I did," replied Umi.

Hikaru took a long look at her phone before hanging it up gingerly.

The trio set off for the Tokyo Tower. They smushed into an elevator, and Hikaru grooved to the music on the way up.

Ding!

"We're at the top, Hikaru," Umi said. "Stop shaking your booty."

"Don't wanna don't wanna don't wanna stop the rock!" Hikaru sang.

Hikaru was subsequently dragged out by the back of her collar. Umi thought that she had displayed remarkable self-control by not going for the braid.

"Umi-san, Hikaru-san, please hurry," pleaded Fuu. "The longer we dally, the farther Hikaru-san's mitten could be getting."

Fuu was actually just in a hurry because she hadn't macked on Ferio in a whole three days. Problematic.

The three teleported to Cephiro right there on the observation deck, right in the middle of school field trips and couples on dates. Why didn't anyone see? Well, the people in Tokyo were already skilled in filtering out the various giant lizard attacks and apocalyptic battles taking place bi-weekly in their fair city. Three chicks warping to an alternate dimension were the least of their worries.

In other news, the trio landed gracefully in Cephiro's palace.

"Your leg is jammed in my spleen," Umi gagged out. "You've got really bony knees, Fuu."

"Bony, you say?" leered Ferio. He apparently had Fuu-Radar. Fuu-dar, as some might call it.

Fuu grabbed Ferio by the wrist and dragged him off to places unknown. Hikaru waved bye-bye.

"Have fun, you two!" she called to them innocently. "If you see my mitten, give me a holler!"

"Oy vey." Umi buried her head in her hands.

The dynamic duo set off to interrogate the palace residents on the mitten's whereabouts. They reached Caldina and Lafarga's apartments first. On hearing the suspicious noises, Umi wisely steered Hikaru clear.

They got to Eagle and Lantis' apartments next. Inside, they found Geo and Zazu visiting as well. Everyone but Eagle was completely wasted.

On seeing Hikaru's confusion and Umi's suspicious looks, Eagle explained:

"Zazu thought that it'd be funny to trick Geo and Lantis into eating rum chocolates. They're two of the biggest lightweights I've ever seen, as you can surely--"

"No, _I_ love him more!" outburst Lantis. "Did _you_ ever stand under his window and sing love ballash--ballaaa--ballish..." He thought for a moment. "...songs in the pouring rain?"

"Did _you_ ever zap him back to life with brain power?" countered Geo. "I bet _not_."

Lantis paused, then suddenly burst into tears. "I can't argue with you, man!" he wailed. "I love you too!"

Geo scooped Lantis into a bear hug, wailing as well. "Same here, buddy!"

Eagle just shuddered. Umi snickered. Hikaru very nearly sparkled.

"Yay! Geo and Lantis are finally getting along!"

Zazu gestured in Hikaru's general direction with his tequila flask. "Y'see, Eagle?" he said, justified. "Told ya that it was a good plan."

Eagle took a long look at him. "FTO," he said, finally.

Zazu began sobbing hysterically. Eagle leaned back in his chair, satisfied.

"Now Hikaru, Umi-san, what brings you here today?" he asked.

Hikaru dashed over to Eagle and grabbed his hands, eyes sparkling with tears. "I lost my mitten! I've looked everywhere for it; it's red with little doggies sewn on it, and my mama made it for Christmas and the other mitten is lonely!"

Eagle patted her hands sympathetically. "Don't fret, Hikaru. Why don't you just wish for your mitten to find you? We are in Cephiro, after all."

Umi rolled her eyes. "Like that'll work--"

A snap and the sound of a slide whistle was heard, and Umi looked up just in time to see a furry white butt descending rapidly.

"Mokona!" Hikaru squealed happily. "You came to visit!"

Mokona took a sip from his drink, arranging himself more comfortably on Umi's face. "Puuuuu."

"Rrrrrrgh." Mount Saint Umi was about to erupt. Mokona wisely surrendered his seat and bounded into Hikaru's arms.

"Cool shirt, Mokona!" Hikaru said, plucking at the fabric of Mokona's Hawaiian duds. "Are you and the mashin still on vacation?"

Mokona twirled his lei with a paw. "Yep. Sandy beaches and coconut milkshakes and wild island parties. What can I do you for?"

Hikaru blinked. "Huh?"

"You summoned me here, didn't you? Unless my wish answering machine's been acting up again..."

"Well, I lost my mitten," Hikaru said. "I wished that it would come back to me."

"Mitten, you say? Well, I found this the other day--" Mokona held up red, doggy-print mitten. "I've been using it as a drink cozy."

Hikaru squealed in happiness. "You found it! Thanks, Mokona!"

"Anytime." Mokona handed over the mitten, and then adjusted his sunglasses. "Now, I gotta get back before Selece and Windam toss Rayearth into the wading pool. Such children."

The snap and the slide whistle sounded again, and Mokona disappeared in a burst of confetti. Hikaru cuddled her mitten close, sighing happily.

"Are we done?" asked an irritated Umi. "I have a cake in the oven at home."

"Cake!" Hikaru squealed.

"Cake!" Lantis and Geo squealed in unison, still trying to crush each other in a bear hug.

"Cake!" Ferio and Fuu's distant voices squealed.

"FTOOOOOOOO!" wailed Zazu.

"I believe 'cake' is the general consensus, Umi-san," said Eagle. He looked down at Zazu, who was still wallowing in tequila and misery. "Sorry, Zazu."

Cake was had by all. Except for Mokona and the mashin, who had coconuts. Rayearth did end up getting tossed into the wading pool, and he sulked for the rest of the day.

The end.


End file.
